User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 7
'Chapter 7- ' Dan was sitting on his bed reading a book when Walking Bunny came home. “Hey, where have you been all day?” Dan asked, putting down the book. Walking Bunny gave a tired shrug and dropped his bag next to his bed. “Studying at the library, why?” Dan smiled, but it was forced. He was suspicious, and could tell that Dan was not just ‘studying’. “Oh, okay, how was it?” “Fine, I guess.” His room-mate shrugged, then left the room to take a shower. Now that he was alone, Dan walked over and studied the backpack. It didn’t look any different, but well, yeah, it was just a backpack. It was what was inside that mattered. And what was inside? He didn’t want to be rude, but he wanted to know the truth, and if Walking Bunny would hide it from him... He unzipped the backpack and looked inside. Textbooks, folders, a water bottle, a book...and a burnt journal. Gently, he picked it up and looked through the fragile, charred pages, and read through some of the faded text. Where did Walking Bunny find this journal? Dan frowned, judging by the burns...there was only one place. Anubis House. Dan put the journal back in the bag and zipped it up. What did he do now, confront his room-mate again? Or did he investigate on his own? Clearly Walking Bunny, or the others in his little group, would not tell him anything, so there was only one thing to do. Tonight, while everyone else was asleep, Dan would go check out Anubis House too. ----- Jerome and Patricia had been hanging around the school, trying to find some students that could help them with their mission. “This feels a little...Rufus-y.” Jerome mumbled. Patricia shrugged. “Got any better ideas? We need to get help.” “I know, but...can’t we do it in the daylight?” “You want to get caught by Victor? Besides...if I know anything about students at this school, it’s that one of them is bound to be breaking their curfew.” She smirked. “Now, come on.” The two of them kept moving through the shadows, until they noticed the door of Horus House opening. Jerome nudged her. “Come on, I think we have our helper...” “Shall we see what he’s up to?” He nodded. “Let’s go.” ----- After a while of exploring, Dan couldn’t see what anyone found so interesting. There was nothing to see except for rubble and ash. At least, that’s what he thought at first, as he wandered around on the ground floor. But then he noticed the cellar door. Carefully, Dan descended down the stairs. The cellar was, as he expected, dark and destroyed. But destroyed in a different way; the room looked ransacked. Tables were flipped over, destroyed and burnt. Bottles were smashed all over the ground. Charred stuffed animals were glaring at him wherever he went. And, then...he noticed the shadows. Human shaped shadows. Dan screamed and looked around wildly, but he was alone, except for a rat that scurried away in fear. Swallowing, he aimed his light at the shadows, and realized with a jolt of horror that they were permanently there, like they had been drawn onto the walls. But that couldn’t be right; they were definitely shadows. He touched them, but all he could feel was the rough concrete wall. Dan looked around to see if he could find more perma-shadows. He didn’t, but he did find a perma-light spot on the floor. It was a ring, really, and while it wasn’t really glowing, it was certainly lighter. Dan stood on the ring and looked up, to see that it was directly under a series of holes, leading all the way to the roof, so he could see the full moon from where he stood. Then he heard a noise, which made him jump. When he looked back, the moon was covered by clouds. Spooked, he turned to leave. Something was definitely strange about this house...maybe the others were onto something after all... 'So this was basically Dan’s chapter. Sorry if things got confusing or boring, I had a little trouble with this chapter but basically Patrome is following him and he found these strange shadow things and this weird ring of light and that big series of holes to the roof. So yeah, strange stuff is happening. X3 ' Category:Blog posts